Super Smash Bros Rumble - My Story
by CEObrainz
Summary: The time has come for a new Super Smash Brothers tournament. Who will return? What will they get up to? What is this new item everyone is talking about?
1. Prologue

SSBR: My Story

By Christopher Ojinaka

Prologue

In the dark entity of the expanse known to many as Final destination, there lay two figures deep in discussion. All around the stage were distant planets, black holes, vibrant stars and sights only the most talented people in the world would ever see. Right in the middle of all this were two giant entities, floating on a lonely platform.

If one were to listen to their conversation, they would happen to hear the most famous names in the universe. Bounty hunters from distant planets, destined heroes from a line of preset descendents, even the World's fastest hedgehog. This was truly a list of unique names, but one thing they all shared in common; they had previously been at a smash competition.

"So you are inviting all the previous smash contestants?" asked Crazy Hand.

"No, I am not including Young Link and Pichu in the new roster." Replied Master Hand

"Ok, so who are we inviting?"

"I have a few ideas here"

Crazy Hand read the names of the list that Master Hand held up, he then started to giggle, which built up into a crazy laugh.

"This ought to be fun!" Crazy Hand said, still laughing.

The two entities finished off their planning and with a snap of their fingers started getting everything ready for the new competition. It took only one hour to set up all the stages, get the accommodation ready, even choose fitting music for each stage.

"Master Hand!" said Crazy Hand.

"What?"

"I have a new idea, and it's very interesting as well..."

"Tell me telepathically, I fear we are being watched by media spies..."

After a couple of minutes Master Hand started laughing. It wasn't common to see Master Hand laugh, so when he did, the joke must have been _really good_. But this time, his laugh seemed demonic, possibly even crazed.

"What a truly wonderful idea, Crazy Hand, I'll get my people started straight away on this item!"

"I'm glad you agree...um, so what now?"

"We send out the invitations to all the contestants."

"Right..."

"Good, then it's settled!"

As if they sensed the moment had come, they both said with a monotonous at the same time,

"WE HERBY ANNOUNCE SUPER SMASH BROTHERS RUMBLE OPEN!"

The sound of their joined voices could be heard at the edges of the universe, as if a GOD was speaking to everyone at the same time.

In various places throughout the universe, where previous smash contestants lived, the media was frantically filling up slots on Prime TV, preparing for the two weeks of games that would be SSBR.

The people who were participants received a letter, as if by magic, appearing in their hands. It read:

_Dear Reader,_

_You have been given the great honour to represent yourself in SSBR the competition that brings the greatest fighters around together, to see who the ultimate champion is. Upon accepting the invitation, you will be automatically transported to Smash Camp, the grounds which this tournament shall take place. A prize of great value will be given to the winner._

_Yours truly MH and CH_

In all 50 invitations were sent out, out of those 4 declined, fearing the challenge to great to handle. At 46 there were quite a number of smashers, since the last competition only held 34 competitors, this could only mean that Master Hand and Crazy Hand were planning something quite special.


	2. Chapter 1: A old veteran returns

Here I stand, at the door of the beauty that I call the rumble coliseum, a mansion like no other is what it is. Nothing comes close to what has been made for this spectacular event. Even as I reach for the handle it took my breath away.

I swung it open, it gleamed, and it brought a tear to my eye. The floor, the floor, it was so, so jaw dropping with its red and black checked tiles, let alone the walls with its wonderful creamy colour that almost looked adequate enough to be eaten, and the engravement of the ceilings, such could only be made by such wondrous entities.

Now I stand in the entrance of the hallway, to be astounded by what the walls displayed, they showed all the epic battles of the last brawl tourney. I took a minute out just to gaze upon this spectacle, with wide eyes, as I saw in HD the battle between the mighty Metaknight and the courageous captain falcon, I mean anyone in the right mind already knew who had won (che che che), but never shall I underestimate that captain falcon. Never, not after last time.

Moving on slowly... whoaa... what is this, I turned my head, gradually followed with my entire body.

I stepped further in, amazed by what I stood in; a, a dome of some sort... I glanced up, my head tilting further and further back as I realized that it was just an elongated tunnel stretching as far as my eyes could see.

I shifted back around to find that the path were I had entered from had been closed off, I darted towards it, eyes shut, clenched like my fist as they headed towards the wall, I banged on it, banged on it hard, harder. I opened my eyes as fist connected with the wall for the final pound, the wall rippled, rims of circle danced away from where my fits hit the wall, I slid my now slightly numb fists off the wall, uncoiling as they reached my side. I stood and store as the ripples faded away into the bronze tainted wall. I reached back cautiously putting the tips of my 4 fingers very genteelly against the silky surface of the wall. Smaller ripples, but nothing.

After a few seconds of standing here blank, completely thoughtless, I put my entire hand against the wall, it lit up!

I gazed around pondering what I was held within, I started to distinguish the symbols on the wall, they appeared to be numbers. I heard a voice, my eyes fulgurated from here to there puzzled as to where this voice projected from, as if suppose to my eyes locked onto to what seemed to be a face, a face made of, should I say wires, but projected? I don't know, but what I do know is that, that right there is the only thing that it could have come from.

I store, silence rang in the air a while, I spoke.

It spoke back. Its voice now more clear than when I first heard it. Its voice was soft, it landed upon my ears so gently, with such an affable face to match, serenity fell upon me.

Words were passed from one to another, gathering information. A few minutes' passes, so I think, by the time the conversation was coming to a close I knew every function as to what was in this elevator, yes that is what it is, an elevator.

I moved the numbers around suiting the code, opening the map of the underground housing arrangements, I stood here hovering my hand over the wall contemplating where to.

I arrived at the first floor after 3 seconds max of me selecting this floor, the door, it slid open, I moved out now into the ambient light of this expediently room of the leisure room, it is spectacular. It had everything; anything that was wanted was bound to be here, from the gaming consoles to the snooker table to the swimming pool right down to the space room, a space room!

The floor itself is fun; the way it gives such a bounce to my walk, this whole place just spells fun. It is open roofed, but it isn't because we are still in the building, I walked casually along the bouncy floor to the wall nearest to the elevator, I touch the wall with my forefinger, options popped up, I told the elevator to take me to the first floor and before I brought my hand back to my side, I was already there...quick.

There in front of me was my door, 1, I reached for the handle and already you could tell a change happened in the fraction of a second that I opened the door. As I walked into the room, half of the furniture bore the famous M that has been around for 25 years. I put my stuff underneath the bed and lay down.

After what seemed like hours of sleeping, I woke up only to hear the usual chaos that occurs when all the smashers entered the building. An announcement came up, it was from Master Hand.

Well, I guess I better head towards the tier room now.


	3. Chapter 2: The tier test

The main computer blinked away effortlessly while all the smashers stood there watching the big screen. The building they were in was known as the tier room, where any smasher could come and take two tests out of three to determine their tier at smash mansion. Being in the higher end of the tier would mean getting the privileges of the top mansion. Although not many, they would insure your stay was just that bit better. The room was very simple yet grand at the same time.

On the East side of the room, there were three paintings. These pictured the three AI assisted fighters that were used in the tier test. The paintings made them look like gods. On the South side of the room, all there was to see was the entrance simple and effective in style. The West side of the room also had three paintings, but instead of fighters there were landscapes; desolate and battle hard. The North side of the room on the other hand was different. A huge screen covered half the wall, showing off the SSBR logo. On either side of the screen there were two cylindrical tubes standing in place. They were big enough to fit any one of the Smashers in that room.

"Welcome to the Tier room" Said the Master Hand, his voice sounding as if it was coming from another world. "Shortly we will begin the tests, but first let me explain the rules so that our new contestants know what to do" Following that sentence Master Hand appeared out of the thin alongside Crazy Hand. The held up their hands together and on the screen appeared a list of rules that would apply to this test.

**The player must pick 2 out of 3 possible tests.**

**You could pick the following; 10 Man Rumble, Endless Rumble and Cruel Rumble.**

**The player cannot use any items.**

**Cheating is prohibited.**

**This Exam can only be taken once a week.**

**A test can only be picked once.**

Once everyone read the screen, which was conveniently in a language everyone was able to read, Master Hand asked Meta Knight to come onto the warp pad first.

"Because you were ranked highest last time, you shall go first" Boomed the voice of Master Hand.

"Very Well" Meta Knight replied. He walked up to the Warp Pod and got himself ready. The computer asked him which test he would like to take first.

"10 Man Rumble" Meta Knight was instantly teleported to the stage, and the test began. But it was over in less than 12 seconds, Meta Knight had improved. The computer brought him back and asked what test he wanted to take next.

"Cruel Rumble" He announced. The crowd gasped, or at least the veterans did.

Shadow lent towards Sonics ear.

"What's so shocking about that?"

"Just wait and see" Replied Sonic "Or rather wait until the next person chooses it" Sonic smirked at his remark; he loved the feeling of knowing stuff over Shadow.

The computer teleported Meta Knight to the stage and the battle began, or more like the edge guarding started. But it seems that Meta Knight wanted to smash his way into victory instead. The Smashers were going wild, cheering him on. 5 Androids defeated already, Meta Knight was on a frenzy, and it didn't stop yet. 13 Androids gone and still rising, Meta Knight hit two more out and sensed the danger. It was an Android of Ike.

"Hey that looks nothing like me!" Ike protested.

Android Ike charged up his side smash, the attack that many veterans learnt to avoid, the hard way. Meta Knight side stepped and rolled for the edge, but it was too late. The sword, only just touching, hit Meta Knight. There was no chance. No one survives a hit like that, especially from an Android.

The computer stated that the test was over and brought Meta Knight back, where he went back to his seat in between King Dedede and Kirby.

"That has to be a new record or something" Link said in amazement "No one got over 10 Alloys in Brawl..."

"Unless they cheated..." Added Luigi, everyone then turned and looked at Snake.

"Hey it weren't my fault, that the computer was conveniently hacked, when I retook the test, plus you can't prove it!"

Luigi was about to come out with the evidence when Master Hand interrupted them.

"SILENCE!" Everyone was quiet instantly. "Thank you, now I have analysed the results, or better said, the computer did and it turns out that Meta Knight has moved up a tier!"

"What!" Half the room erupted.

Master hand ignoring their outburst continued.

"He will now reside in the SS tier" Master Hand then let Crazy hand talk.

"We will now let everyone else take the test in whatever order they please" Crazy Hand started. "No one will leave until the entire ranking exam is finished."

Ganondorf got up and gave Meta Knight a look that would make even Master Hand doubt his strength.

"I don't believe that Meta Knight should be in SS tier and I will prove it by outranking him!" There were a few sniggers in the room, as everyone tried to hold in there laughter.

Link shouted out "You couldn't pass this test even if the Triforce of Power was at stake!" It seemed only the Legend of Zelda characters found this amusing, therefore making Ganondorf even angrier. Link sat down before he made an even bigger fool out of himself.

"Don't worry" Said Zelda "I found that funny"

"Thanks" Link replied, he must not have seen the face Zelda then made because it was not nice, at least towards Link.

Ganondorf walked up to the Warp Pod and clenched his fist. Before the Computer could ask him anything he shouted out "Cruel Rumble!" This was then followed by a teleport immediately to the stage. As the match started Ganondorf thought he could try and take the Androids on. Wrong. Instantly, Ganondorf got knocked back and sent back to the room. The whole assembly of Smashers couldn't help laughing. Even Crazy Hand was chuckling and Master Hand did his best to cover up any sniggers. Wario was on the floor, crying his eyes out. He couldn't help himself and let off a small fart. It may have been small but it was still deadly. Most of the people in the room moved to a different corner to get away from the smell.

Ganondorf thought to himself. He then decided to play it safe and take the easiest out of the three tests. "10 Man Rumble" He said. But unfortunately for him, his luck just got worse. Because of his slow speed, his time would have been bad anyway. But for some illogical and cruel reason, Ganondorf got given an all Sonic Android team to fight, who were all running away from Ganondorf.

"Alright everyone, get some food. This may take a while" Falco jested. Captain Falcon couldn't help himself and just asked Master Hand to end it already.

"Not for another 29 minutes and 11 seconds, then I will end the test,"

* * *

**29 minutes and 11 seconds later...**

Everyone was tired of waiting for Ganondorf. He had managed to get one Sonic Android killed and that was it. Master Hand ended the game, allowing Ganondorf to end his misery. He just sank into his seat hoping no one would notice him. Ever...again! Of course this did not happen.

"Because of you poor performance" Master Hand announced.

"And the fact that we don't need to wait for the computer to analyses the results..." Crazy Hand inputted.

"We will automatically give you a U rank. The lowest possibly rank achievable!"

Ganondorf just groaned and covered his face with his hands. He slumped into his chair and started to think how embarrassing the whole situation is.

"I understand what you mean" Shadow answered back to Sonics' earlier remark. "But I assure you I will not make the same mistake that Ganondorf did"

"What! You actually plan on taking the test, its suicide!" Sonic blatantly shocked sprang up on his feet.

"No it's nothing compared back to the Metarex, 2 years ago..."

"I don't thing so, these androids are unique, but I guess we will see when it's your turn" Shadow then got up and walked towards the Warp Pod.

"Wait!" Sonic shouted out. "I didn't mean now!" Sonic ran at full speed and got to the pod before Sonic. "Looks like I'm before you..."

Peach got up. "It looks like somebody is in a rush to finish the test?" All sonic did was give peach a wink and a thumbs up, which infuriated Mario, greatly. He then called out "10 Man Rumble" and began the test. Shadow walked back to his seat annoyed the hedgehog got somewhere else before him...again!

Sonic finished the test in a similar time to Meta Knight, receiving a general applause from everyone, excluding Mario who now hated Sonic. Sonic then chose the Endless Rumble and started fighting. He managed to kill 100 Androids in 2 minutes before, yet again, an Ike Android smashed Sonic.

"Heh...I guess that Android isn't that bad..." Said Ike, rewarding him with a evil look from both Marth and Roy.

Master Hand waited for the results to come in and then quietened everyone.

"It seems that Sonic is now a B tier, just missing A by 23 Trillion points" Everyone decided it was best to not try and understand the point system and clap anyway.

"Meh...not too bad" Said Sonic, who went back to his seat to see Shadow smirking.

"What's the funny idea?" Asked Sonic

"Nothing" replied Shadow getting up. He started walking towards the pods yet again, when Mario, who was still angered by Sonics cockiness, decided to rival Sonic and try and best his score. Shadow decided to go and sit down, maybe wait a while before going up.

"Don't worry" Said Pit, "Mario just always has to go after Sonic"

"Yep" Confirmed Samus, "Sonic always finds some way of angering Mario, before the actual tournament even begins..."

"Hey it weren't my fault Peach talked to me" Argued Sonic. They carried on discussing the rivalry between the two Mascot Powerhouses in deep conversation. Therefore Shadow decided to ignore it.

"I guess I won't get my turn for a while" He said and made himself more comfortable while Mario was about to begin his test. Shadow glanced down at the inhibitor rings on his wrist's. He contemplated taking them off for the matches, or maybe even use it for a final smash. He had experienced his own power beofre and quite frankly it scared him. Even though he would never in a million years admit this to Sonic he actualy found a fear, of himself.

Shadow ignored the cheers and jests of the crowd and clsed his eyes. Images of Maria, Shadows old and probably closest friend filled his thoughts. He had lost her 50 years before the incident known as Space Colony Ark. The only real reason he had come here was because Master Hand offered a way of bringing Maria back. To hold her hands again and see her smile, angered Shadow deep inside. Shadow opened his eyes and noticed that Mario was returning to his seat.

"Mario has been put in the D tier" Master Hand announced.

"Just like Melee" Mario sighed.

Luigi got up and went towards the teir area. He was always after Mario becasue he usually did worse than Mario, apart from Brawl, which in this case he got higher. No one paid attention to Luigi's exam. No one ever did. He took his test with a secret in mind. He had learnt a secret that may get him into A tier and it involved Wario...


	4. Chapter 3: The tier test goes on

Luigi started by taking a 10 Man Rumble. He finished it in 23 seconds, this was reasonably well compared to Meta Knight and Sonics' fast times. He came back to the room and waited patiently for the computer to ask him what test he wanted to take next. Wario had bribed the computer with a way to hack the new Smash Game with a new system called Rumble+. However the computer alerted Master Hand of the situation and ignored the requests of Wario. Instead it planned something cruel for him later on in the tournament.

"Endless Rumble" Luigi said, ready for anything that came to him, although he was expecting some sort of cheat to help him. As soon as he came on the stage he immediately jumped up and up smashed the Android above him. He was doing good, looking good and right now even Mario was impressed. Nothing could stop the smart and cunning Luigi, until yet again the Ike Android interfered.

"They must have captured my awesome strength!" Ike boasted, who then received a right hook from Roy.

"Luigi would have been put in C tier but because there have been signs of bribery, trying to possibly sabotage Luigi's test..." Wario Gulped "We have decided to move him up to B tier!"

Luigi was shocked and happy at the same time. He knew who "tampered" with the computer and right now he was glad, but he didn't really want to complete his end of the bargain. Wario asked for Luigi to surrender when Wario faced him in the tournament finals, if they were to get that far. Luigi sat down next to Mario and received a thumbs up from his older brother.

Yoshi was about to go next when Shadow decided that he couldn't wait anymore. He decided to quickly jump onto the Warp Pod and start his test.

"Finally..." He said, cool and relaxed. "Let's start off with Endless Rumble" Shadow's words seem to be cut off as he instantly teleported to the stage. As the announcer let the test begin, Shadow used chaos control to freeze time. This seemed to affect everyone off stage as well as all the Smashers were frozen in time. This gave Shadow time to look at the stage and study the androids close up.

The stage consisted of one long base and a platform above the stage, directly in the middle of it all. There was rubble scattered around the borders, so that they would not get in the Smashers way too much. The ground was made of a concrete material and proved to be just as hard, the platform however was made out of a Carbon Fibre composite, very strong indeed. The sky was a blinding white colour and seems to be unnatural, as if a white sky wasn't unnatural already. Integrated into the stage floor, was a series of pattered lights. Whether this was for design or some other purpose, you couldn't tell. There were signs of battles already fought here, even if the stage was new. All in all the stage was created with the thought of chaos in mind.

The androids looked as if they would be seen in a robot movie that was set 1000 years into the future. They all shared similar features for example; their limbs are connected by free revolving joints that were black in colour. The body, legs, arms or any major part of the Androids were made of a rare metal known as Carbon Nintendium (C3N); this meant that whatever attack they received they would never break, that was in theory of course. The heads of these Androids were shaped in the style of the smasher they would represent. So in Ike's case, the headband would be missing, but the major features would be there. If an Android was to be a Smasher that uses an item, or brings one, the item itself would be made from C3N and therefore do more damage than the original. These robots were something to look out for.

Shadow decided that he had enough of looking around and wanted to fight. He unfroze time and dashed at the first android (who looked like sonic), grabbed it, punched its head, then dashed it towards the grounds, but because Shadow was standing on the edge of the stage, the Android fell below the boundary line.

All sonic could do was cringe at the sight.

Shadow double jumped towards the next Android and kicked it upwards using his up smash. He then brought his foot down and landed on top of the third Android twisted its head and kicked it as hard as possible. The two after that came together and tried to take shadow from both sides. Big mistake. Shadow curled up into a ball and bounced of both Androids sending them off the stage.

The Smashers were going wild; they had never seen this kind of fighting before. Ike pointed towards the screen.

"Hey look it's an Ike Android, it's pretty much over now..." Ike laughed.

"Don't be too sure" Marth Warned. "It seems our new Smasher here just used it as a weapon against the other Androids" Half the room laughed and Ike decided to quieten down.

Sonic had used the Ike Android as a shield to protect himself from the blows that came from two Kirby Androids. He then ripped the sword from the Androids hand and started using it himself. He cut the two Androids in half before they got knocked back and smashed out. This combination of ruthless fighting went on for another 15 minutes before the Androids started upping their game. Shadow didn't care though; he plummeted through them and barely received any hits.

Sonic was surprised that Shadow was able to survive for so long, as there is a time limit to give everyone a chance to take the test in the same day, Endless Rumble and Cruel Rumble have been given a 30 minute limit. Shadow however seemed to be using this to his full advantage. But by some rotten luck, or possible the computer playing about, Shadow had to deal with a team of Meta Knights who seemed to have come from Cruel Rumble. Shadow was unable to get rid of them all and finally succumbed to defeat. He came back to the stage with a smirk on his faced and asked to be taken to Cruel Brawl. Everyone was anticipating a match just as exciting as Meta Knights test.

Shadow used Chaos Control to slow down time, with this move he attacked every android on the screen, to the Smashers watching however, all they saw was a red and black blur, plough through everything and constantly dodge any attacks. While waiting for more Androids to come, Shadow summon the power of two Chaos Emeralds and used it to send a Chao Blast towards the Bowser Android coming towards him. Upon contact the Androids was sent off the stage, and was slowly going towards the boundary line. However the Android survived, so shadow got to test one of his more offensive moves. He jumped of the stage and footstooled his opponent, his boots released a burst of electricity and temporarily paralysed it. While frozen in the air, Shadow used his Chaos Powers to send a powerful Blast right on top of the Androids head. It never came back...

"Oh...that had to hurt!" Crazy Hand chuckled.

By the time everyone was fully captivated by the match, even Ganondorf, Shadow had racked up to 27 kills and 1% damage. He went for three more Androids who actually started to fear him, and then decided that he had done enough for the day. He jumped off the stage and committed a suicide.

"You do know you could have called end match?" Master Hand enquired.

"Really?" Replied Shadow "Doesn't matter anyway...the fun of the battle never leaves me!"

"Fun of the battle?" Master Hand wondered.

Everyone clapped for Shadow as he walked over to his seat; Captain Falcon intercepted him quickly and asked him if he would like to join the Power House Club. This included Bowser, Ganondorf, King Dedede, Wolf and Captain Falcon himself.

"I work alone" was all Shadow said.

Marth and Ike were discussing something in private, and it seems Kirby was in the conversation as well. They decided to start off their plan later, after the opening Ceremonial Matches.

"Can I have your attention!" Master Hand shouted. Everyone became quiet instantly. "After analysing the results, we have decided to give Shadow the same tier as Meta Knight, SS." There was a round of applause before Master Hand continued. "We have also decided to place Shadow right at the top in front of Meta Knight for his excellent performance." Everyone was shocked and looked at Meta Knight. He got out of his seat and offered his hand to Shadow.

"It's nice to know there is some good competition here" Meta Knight said in a surprisingly friendly tone. Shadow took his hand shook it.

"Yeah...maybe, I'll actually have a challenge this time" Shadow said with a smirk on his face. Meta Knight then went to sit down. Everyone was waiting for the next person to go. No one wanted to take the test after a performance like that. Who would be brave enough...


	5. Chapter 4: The tier test is done

As the tier test's continued everybody got a chance to shine, some were disappointed and some were happy. Others were ok with their grade. The list ended up as follows:

(The letter stands for the tier and the number is the place.

Shadow – SS - 1

Meta Knight – SS – 2

Marth – S - 3

Solid Snake – S -4

Falco – S -5

Roy – S - 6

Diddy Kong – S - 7

Kirby – A - 8

Wario - A - 9

Grey Fox – A – 10

Mr. Game & Watch – A - 11

Dr Mario – A - 12

Bowser Jr – A - 13

Luigi – B - 14

Fox– B - 15

Ness – B - 16

Ice Climbers – B - 17

Red (Pokemon Trainer) – B - 18

R.O.B. – B - 19

Samus Aran – B - 20

Sonic – B - 21

Blue ( Pokemon Trainer) 2 – B - 22

Olimar - C - 23

Pit – C - 24

Donkey Kong – C -25

Ike – C - 26

Amy – C - 27

Peach – C - 28

King Dedede – C - 29

Waluigi – C 30

Toon Link – C - 31

Knuckles– D - 32

Bowser – D - 33

Mario – D - 34

Pikachu – D - 35

Dry Bones – D - 36

Captain Falcon – E - 37

Lucario – E - 38

Wolf – E - 39

Birdo - E - 40

Yoshi – E - 41

Link – F - 42

Jigglypuff – F -43

Lucas – F - 44

Zelda – F - 45

Ganondorf –U -46

These results were able to be found on the Super Smash Brothers Rumble Official website. Master Hand and Crazy Hand were relieved to get everything over with.

Now it was time for the dinner party. All the smashers filled the main hall of smash camp, this was situated to the right of the stadium (The stadium being right in the middle). Everybody was very hungry, especially Birdo, Kirby, Wario and Yoshi. They were given their own table to eat from to prevent the other Smashers from going hungry.

Sonic was busy keeping away from Amy who only wanted to dance.

"Come back Sonic!" She ran after him with her hammer in her hand. "I won't hurt you too much!"

Mario walked up to Knuckles and gave him a drink.

"Does she always do that?" He asked

"Yeah...She loves him although the feelings are not mu..." Knuckles didn't finish his sentence because Amy suddenly came up behind him.

"Finish that sentence...!"She said in a cold tone.

"Um...mu...much right now...yeah, now, because he is busy winning the tournament to buy a secret present for you...Amy?"

Suddenly Amy's eyes lit up. She giggled clapped her hands and ran after sonic again.

"Phew...that was a close one..." Knuckles sighed with relief.

"Why?" Mario asked.

Knuckles went to Mario and whispered in his ear for a few moments, Mario's face suddenly turned white with fear.

"Now you know..." Knuckles said.

"I think I need a lie down" Mario said, he went towards the door, but Knuckles stopped him.

"Wait. You have a room already?"

"Yeah, I checked in before anybody got here. I guess I was overconfident and went to the better Mansion. I'm going to have to remove my data from that room" Mario sighed and walked off. He knew what was coming. The opening speech by Master Hand, he had heard it enough times so that he didn't pay it enough attention.

Master hand coughed and hit the microphone in front of him. Why it didn't break no one knows, but he got everybody's attention.

"In this world, trophies used to fight. They knew nothing but fighting. Fighting is the sole reason for their existence. Being turned back into a trophy, being unable to fight, is much like death. Those were the rules of this world. Now we have become a strong community of Smashers and we are gaining more every year"

People clapped to the words which Master Hand let out.

"This tournament was not designed to find out who is the best, the strongest one for us. It is to improve upon your own skill and develop a trust that as Heroes and Villains, it is hard to do."

Again people clapped lightly.

"Although this tournament is not about who is the best, the sense of competition will never leave our hearts and that is why I put a once in a life time opportunity as the prize for this year's tournament!"

This time the clapping was much stronger and everybody cheered. Apart from shadow, who closed his eyes and clenched his right fist thinking about his dear friend. He had been in the corner for the whole party and decided not to interact with anybody.

"I want everybody to sleep well in your rooms, make friends with your room mates, but don't limit it to that. Let everyone become an ally." Master Hand then changed his tone and become more serious. "Tomorrow is the ceremonial opening match for the SSBR games. The veterans of the Smash tournaments; Mario, Kirby, Link, Samus, Donkey Kong, Yoshi, Pikachu, Fox, Luigi, Ness, Captain Falcon and Jigglypuff will be presenting the new items, fighting styles and some rather special features that we plan to implement" If anyone noticed the sinister tone in Master Hand's voice during these last few words, they didn't show it.

After Crazy Hand finished thanking a list of unnecessary people, who helped make everything possible, all the Smashers went to claim the best rooms before the others. It seemed that the dorm partners were already decided before they reached the mansions. This resulted in no arguments and everybody getting to know each other better. The people who ranked 23 or higher got to stay in the better Mansion, although it was not possible to tell this from the outside because they both looked the same when looked at. Nobody wanted to sleep, apart from Wario who was extremely tired from eating so much, they were all excited about the matches tomorrow. They would be televised live on TV everywhere around the world. Anyone who was interested at all in their lives was going to watch this.

Master Hand and Crazy Hand conversed on the New Final Destination. They both agreed that tomorrow was going to be quite special. As they both leaved however a red light flashed covering the whole stage. Its light bathed the stars in a crimson colour, and then it vanished as if nothing was there in the first place.


	6. Chapter 5: The opening ceremony

It was a brand new day. Most of the smashers had slept peacefully throughout the night. Over the loudspeaker Master Hand's voice was able to be heard instructing everyone to head over to the main hall for breakfast. Everyone was excited about the Ceremonial Opening Games. They were to be shown on every popular TV channel throughout the day.

Mario, Kirby, Link, Samus, Donkey Kong, Yoshi, Pikachu, Fox, Luigi, Ness, Captain Falcon and Jigglypuff all left early to head towards the stadium. They were greeted by Crazy Hand who gave them instructions on what their roles would be in the ceremony.

"Alright so how come you're not telling us about these new items then?" Mario stood up and asked.

"We want it to be a surprise even to you." Crazy Hand replied.

"Fair enough" Said Link. He walked off to the seats that were set out for the smashers.

"Wait!" Said Crazy Hand "We need all the Smashers to enter at the same time"

Link just waited for further instructions while the rest of the Smashers soon came to the stadium. The sound of fireworks could be heard inside, which signified that the crowd had already come in and were waiting for the show to start. Music from Barbara could be heard and a flight display from Kat and Ana were obviously attracting the crowd's attention.

Master Hand then appeared in front of all the Smashers.

"We have started off the opening Ceremony and your presence will be required in 5 minutes." Everybody was unable to contain their excitement, being televised thorough out the universe. "If you could please follow Mario, he will show you where to go and when I call out your names please follow the instructions on the screens."

"What screens?" Amy Asked.

"You'll see soon enough" Sonic answered, remembering to keep his distance.

After about 5 minutes of fireworks, music and flight displays the crowd was starting to become restless; they came here to see the Smashers. Fortunately for them Master Hand and crazy Hand suddenly appeared on stage, while the performers cleared the area.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the fourth annual Smash Brothers Tournament!" The crowd started cheering and all the cameras focused on the stage. "It is time to introduce everyone to the new and returning characters!" The cheering started to die down, everybody wanted to see who returned.

"So without further delay, I welcome the veterans back two the tournament!"

The audience cheered as Mario, Kirby, Link, Samus, Donkey Kong, Yoshi, Pikachu, Fox, Luigi, Ness, Captain Falcon and Jigglypuff came onto the stage. They all walked round and waved to everybody. Link received such high pitched screams that he blushed slightly. Zelda however was pissed off at this. The veterans walked towards the seats set out for them and waited.

"Now for the returning characters" Master Hand bellowed. "We have welcomed back Bowser, Diddy Kong..." The list went on and the crowds kept up the cheering the whole time. Especially for the return of Luigi and Marth who everybody thought they were going to reach the finals as the last Smashers were taking their seats. Everybody went quiet; this was the moment they were waiting for, the new arrivals.

"As always we have new arrivals every year" Master Hand started. "This year we are pleased to introduce the following" Master Hand then introduced all the new arrivals. The crowed screamed for those like Shadow, Knuckles and Grey Fox. The older characters that missed out on Brawl got a well deserved applause. Everybody got some lime light; they then took their seats and waited for what was to come next.

"As always, we introduce what new changes we have made since the last tournament." Master Hand Began.

"For the first demonstration of the new items we have the most popular Smashers, they will be shown by the following Smasher; Mario, Link, Kirby and Pikachu!"

The entire named fighter climbed up to the stage and got into position. As soon as the announcer shouted "Fight" several new items came onto the stage. The propeller block appeared right in front of Mario; he grabbed it and used it to fly high above the stage. From here he could see everything; Link had grabbed a whip and used it to extend his grab, he could reach up to half the stage, which was giving Kirby some trouble. Samus had picked up Blue box similar to the red box. Instantly she turned transparent. Mario decided to attack Link and used the height gained from the attack to add extra force to the ground pound. This resulted in Link being trapped in the ground as if he had been hit by a pitfall. Kirby was not happy from being targeted by the whip so he charged and used his side smashed on Link while trapped. This move resulted in Link being thrown off the stage and two far to recover.

"Smasher Link defeated!" The announcer said.

Mario and Kirby forgot about Samus, so when she released a fully charged shot towards Mario, he didn't find time to dodge. But luckily he remembered his cape and reflected the attack back at Samus. His gave Samus some damage, but not enough to fall off the stage. Mario flew to the sky again with the propeller bock and threw it at Kirby, who side stepped on instinct. A purple pokeball appeared on the stage.

"Hey that's a Master Ball" shouted Red

"I wonder what Pokémon is inside?" Said Blue

Kirby got to the pokeball first and threw it towards Samus, who dived for it to try and catch it. She failed and the one and only Arceus stepped out.

Both Pokémon trainers just stared in shock at the scene that was about to take place before them. Because Samus dived for the pokeball she was defenceless against the attack that came next. Arceus unleashed his most powerful move Judgement, a beam, which exploded into meteors showered Samus and just her, no one else. She received 100% damage and flew instantly off the stage.

"Smasher Samus defeated!"

"What a way to go!" Said Red

"I have to agree" Dr. Mario said.

Mario and Kirby were so shocked that they forgot where they were. Mario's propeller block timed out and Kirby was left in such a state that when Mario came round to grab him. He didn't do anything. This left an easy victory for Mario.

The crowd was ecstatic. They were soaking up every minute of this.

"Now it's time for the next lot of veterans to demonstrate the new assist system. I give you Donkey Kong, Pikachu, Fox and Yoshi!" The crowd cheered them as they came up to the stage. Like the smashers before them, they got into position and waited for the announcer to say "Fight" when the time came, they flew into combat. This time there were no items and the stage seemed to be slightly bigger. Instantly Yoshi needed some help, it seemed that the other Smashers wanted to get rid of him first. Donkey Kong charged a punch and was about to hit Yoshi when Yoshi squealed "Help". As soon as the words came from his mouth a second Yoshi appeared from thin air and swallowed Donkey Kong, putting him into an egg with blue spots. Yoshi used this to his advantage and kicked Donkey Kong off the stage. Before he could break the egg he fell below the boundary line.

"Smasher Donkey Kong defeated!" The announcer said.

Fox decided to jump back and call his own assist; he had an idea who it would be.

"Krystal! Back me up here!" he shouted. He was right Krystal appeared and used her staff to sweep Pikachu off his feet. Fox put in his own combo of moved before Pikachu had enough damage to get knocked back over the boundary line. Fox and Crystal used a synchronised kick to send Pikachu flying.

"Smasher Pikachu Defeated!"

"Thanks" Fox said, receiving a wink from Krystal before she disappeared.

Fox and Yoshi fought each other, not being able to summon their assist again, since they had already called them. Fox soon overpowered Yoshi and threw him out of the stage. He then jumped after him and span in a circle, preventing Yoshi from coming back. The match was over after that.

"That...was...awesome!" Captain Falcon shouted. He wondered what kind of cool assist was ready for him to summon for battle.

"Finally the power of the final smash will be demonstrated by Luigi, Ness, Jigglypuff and Captain Falcon!"

The final four Smashers went onto the stage and got ready for the fight of their lives, for now anyway. The match started off with a PK Fire from Ness burning and almost beating Jigglypuff, of course it wasn't until her shield broke that she got KO'd.

"Smasher Jigglypuff defeated!" The announcer said.

"Will she never learn?" Pikachu said, although to most people, it would sound like 'pika pikkaa ka'

Luigi launched himself into the air with his side special and hit Ness off the stage. Ness tried to use his PK thunder to get back to the stage but Captain Falcon intercepted it and threw Ness towards the boundary line.

"Smasher Ness defeated!"

"Nice try kid!" Captain Falcon taunted.

The smash ball appeared on the stage and Luigi ran for it. He used his up air to hit it and instantly a second smash ball appeared, but this one was complete black. This shocked Luigi and gave Captain Falcon enough time to get the first Smash Ball. Luigi came to his senses and broke the second smash ball. He was covered in a black aura compared to the multi coloured aura coming from Captain Falcon, who happened to be charging straight for Luigi.

Both smashers came between 3 feet of each other and unleashed their power upon the other. What happened next shocked everybody, even Master Hand and Crazy Hand were shocked at the power of the attack that Luigi put upon Captain Falcon, especially as Luigi's normal Final Smash would be the Negative Zone. Luigi had turned into a worse version of Mr. L. He grabbed Captain Falcon, cancelled his Final Smash and threw him to the ground. The sound of a bone breaking could be heard.

"Ooh!" went the crowd.

Captain Falcon could hardly believe what was happening, for some reason he was unable to move. Struck with a fear that restricted him from moving, Captain Falcon could do nothing while Luigi or now Mr. L ver. 2 struck Captain Falcon with a punch to the gut that instantly ended the match.

"Game!" The announcer finished, seemingly unfazed by what happened.

By the time Luigi sat down at his seat, he turned back to normal. Everybody shifted away from him slightly, as he sat down.

"What?" Luigi said.

"You broke Captain Falcon's arm" Half the Smashers shouted at once.

"I don't remember that" Luigi said puzzled "Plus how could I have broken his arm if the Main Computer prevents actual damage from taking place?"

"I can explain that." Lucario piped up. "You see, the other Smash Ball we saw has a negative aura. It cancels out the effects of the Smash Ball and temporarily renders the Computers Safety System useless."

"How do you know all this?" Toon Link asked.

"I read Crazy Hands aura, Master Hand's was harder to break so I'm not 100% sure."

The rest of the ceremony went without incident. K.K. Slider and Barbara played until the Sun set and the Crowds started leaving. It was a successful day and all the Smashers were soon sleeping in their room apart from Shadow who decided he wanted to walk around the stadium still.

A red light glowed inside the stadium as Shadow decided to start leaving. He faced it and stared right into the centre of it.

"Interesting, the chaos emeralds seem to react with it."

Shadow walked closer to the light and touched it. Upon putting his hand near the light he felt a huge presence of power surging throughout his body. He used the chaos emeralds to absorb the power f or later.

"Sonic doesn't need to know about any of this for now."

Shadow walked towards the exit and left the stadium.

A voice could be heard coming from inside the stadium; they had watched the whole scene. They pressed some keys on what seemed to be a phone and whispered.

"He's taken the bait"


	7. Chapter 6: 14 days left

The first match of the tournament would start in 14 days time. So until then everybody was training, relaxing and decking out their room with whatever they could afford.

Smash Camp had a training facility located near the back of the camp, between the two Mansions. There were 20 training rooms available for all the smashers to use, each having its own personal computer to change settings such as stock, time, items, etc. To book one of these rooms, you would have to speak to the R.O.B that was placed in the reception area and ask for a allocated time.

Old training groups form such as the Power House Clan that contained the likes of Ganondorf and Bowser. Now recruited the newcomer Knuckles for his raw power.

"At least I fit with these people." Knuckles sighed.

"For more reasons than you think..."Sonic piped in and ran off.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Knuckles shouted at him.

"I hate that hedgehog!" Ganondorf, Bowser, Wario, Wolf and Knuckles said at the same time. They all realised what just happened and laughed.

"You'll fit right in!" Said Bowser and headed off towards one of the training room, "Come, and let's get some practice."

There were also the Swords man club which as the title suggest contains only swords men, so it was quite natural for Roy to join.

"Welcome back Roy" Marth greeted.

"Something about him looks familiar..."Ike said "He sort of reminds of you..."

"No! Never! We are completely different!" The two said at the same time. Not wanting to remember the matter that happened at Melee.

All the swordsmen went towards the training room with a number 8 on it and got ready for some serious 1 on 1's.

Toon Link was probably the only swordsman that was not in that particular group. Instead he hanged around Ness, Lucas, the Ice climbers, Red and now Blue. Because they were all young they were not interested in training as much as the other Smashers, so they decided to play around in the Space room all day.

Amy knew she would have to find someone to hang around apart from Sonic. She found an answer when Peach, Zelda and Birdo walked up to her and invited her into their all female club. They talked about their loved ones, what they would wear during the tournament and other subjects that would last them the whole day.

The other main groups consisted of the Kong's, The Star Fox team, The Bounty Hunters, The Pokémon and, the Smashers that could eat a whole country food stock in one sitting. Any other people usually preferred to stay alone and not converse in a group. Shadow had a few request's to join certain groups but he denied them stating that he did not need any help.

If a Smasher was bored of training, playing in the Space Room, playing Wii, eating, talking and going to the indoor cinema or outdoor one, they could go on missions. These consisted of dangerous and life threatening situations with great leviathans of a creature and merciless space pirates. This meant that the Kid Smashers were not allowed to go on them.

"Aww..."they all said.

"That's not fair!" Ness said.

"Don't worry" Snake came up, followed by Samus "I'll remember to bring something back for you from the life threatening and dangerous concert were going to."

They stepped on a portal and chose a mission that suggested they should research the effect on music on over 18's when at specific venues.

Later on in the day when all the smashers were about to have Lunch there was an epidemic of shock. Someone or Kirby and Yoshi had broken into the kitchen and eaten all the food. Everyone looked at them with such anger on their face; it was surprising they weren't dead already.

"We were just testing to see if the food was poisoned?" Kirby tried to say, but Mario just picked him up before Captain Falcon and Ganondorf released their strongest punches on him sending Kirby out of the building and something an equivalent to a star KO. They then looked at Yoshi, or at least where he was, Yoshi had taken the chance when no one was looking at him and ran off. The Smashers spent the next hour hungry and searching for Yoshi. Kirby came back, only to be hit out again and everyone was miserable.

"Wait!" Shouted Roy stopping everyone "Can't we just ask Master Hand or Crazy Hand for more food?" Everyone blinked and suddenly realised what they could have done. They were all too hungry to think straight, especially as most of them had been training the whole day.

After finally getting their well deserved food, they all continued doing their daily tasks forgetting about Yoshi. He was on the rooftop hiding from everyone. Kirby soon joined him assuming him to be there as it was the chosen hide out in this case.

"I saved you some extra food!" Yoshi gave Kirby a chocolate cake.

"Wow! Thanks! Getting beat up makes you hungry!" Kirby swallowed the cake in one go and felt better. The two then sat down and planned what scandal they could pull of the next day, when all the Smashers had calmed down completely.

In the stadium, there were seven people although only there shadows were visible.

"Was the test successful?" One of them asked.

"Yes." Another replied.

"Good, in two days we shall be ready for the tournament, no one will see this coming and we will gain this source of power that Master Hand and Crazy Hand are not telling us" A third person said.

All of a sudden Master Hand appeared behind the people.

"What are you kids doing here at this hour? Get back to your room immediately" He snapped his fingers and teleported the younger smashers to their own rooms. Master Hand sensed another person around but decided to leave it and return to the Final Destination where he was having an interesting discussion with Crazy Hand.

"Phew...there all gone."

"Yes, now we can head back."

"Did 06 get the item?"

"Yes"

"Then we can go"

The two voices suddenly went quiet and returned to wherever they came from.


	8. Chapter 7: A troubling night

Shadow was having difficulty sleeping, his dreams of the past where interfering with his emotions. Having no roommate was supposed to mean easy nights, but it didn't seem like that was going to happen.

_Dr Robotnik hesitated. I wasn't sure why, but he didn't go into the helicopter. He turned and headed across the forest. Now this was unusual even for Dr Robotnik. I had been following this guy for a week now, as part of my special mission. You see, I'm part of this group of people who go out looking for criminal master holders of coloured and black chaos, and Dr Robotnik was without a doubt one of them. Plus my friend __was kidnapped by him and I had to find them. __I made a split second decision and decided to follow him, making sure my invisibility bracelet was working. _

_Robotnik passed through a gate that said 'Beware of the hounds!' I knew this was not completely true as all his pets were robots, therefore they would be Robo hounds, they were the guardians of the cyber world and staying near one could mean getting an early ride to death. I followed Dr Robotnik inside, making sure I wasn't seen nor heard, through a chamber full of computers and endless wire._

_There were voices up ahead, coming from behind a set of closed doors. Two drones were slumped outside. As Dr Robotnik approached they got up hastily and saluted. One of the drones opened the doors for Robotnik and I had to sprint inside before they closed them again._

_The room inside was big. I was in a huge round room with a balcony ringing the second level. At least two dozen drones stood on the balcony, each holding a __MG45-LightRay Blaster._

_But that wasn't the worst of it. Standing between the snake chambers (that could be seen everywhere) – I could swear he was looking right at me – was my old enemy Metal__ Sonic__. He looked terrible (serves him right!). His armour was rusted and his head dented as if he'd been left out for 50 years or so in just a few months. The angry fire in his eyes was still there, and so was the scar down his face, where I had once scratched him. But the scar was now showing through, as if it had recently been reopened._

Shadow woke up and gasped for air. He opened the window to his room and tried to get some more sleep.

_Next to him sitting down so that the shadows covered him, was another man. All I could see were his knuckles on the gilded arms of the chair, like a throne._

"_Well?" asked the man in the chair. His voice was like the one I'd heard in my head, but not as creepy, although it was deeper and stronger like the earth itself was angry. It filled the whole room even though he was not yelling. _

_Dr Robotnik took of his hat. He made a stiff bow, and then spoke in his weird accent: _

"_They are here; I saw them myself about ten minutes ago, Commander."_

"_I know that, you fool," boomed the man. "But where?"_

"_By the old ruins"_

"_The home of the Green Master Chaos," Metal Sonic corrected impatiently._

_Dr Robotnik glared at Metal Sonic, "As you say…sir."_

_I got the feeling Robotnik would just as soon impale Metal Sonic with one of its robot arms as call him sir._

"_How many?" Metal Sonic asked._

_Robotnik pretended not to hear._

"_How many?" the Commander demanded._

"_Four, commander," Robotnik said. "The psychic, Peter Norris. And the girl with the spiky Pink hair and the….how do you say…. Punk clothes that carries the horrible hammer."_

"_Bahka," Metal Sonic said._

"_And two other girls – guardians. One wears a gold pendant around her neck"_

"_That one I know," the commander growled._

_Everyone in the room shifted uncomfortably._

"_Let me take them," Metal Sonic said to the commander. "We have more than enough troo….."_

"_Patience," The Commander said. "They'll have their hands fill already. I've sent a little playmate to keep them occupied."_

"_But…"_

"_We cannot risk you, my boy"_

"_Yes, boy," Dr Robotnik said with a cruel smile. "You are much too fragile to risk. Let me__ finish them off."_

"_No." The Commander rose from his chair, and I got my first look at him._

Shadow woke up again. He turned on his laptop and surfed the internet. Maybe Google had some answers as to why this dream was constantly troubling him. After about half an hour of nuisance sites trying to sell nothing for money, he decided to turn off his laptop and try to sleep again. Hopefully the dreams would cease if he only thinks about winning the tournament and how he would do it.

_He was tall and muscular, with light brown skin and slicked-back dark hair. He wore an expensive brown silk suit like the guys on Oxford Street, but you would never mistake this guy for a purveyor. He had a brutal face, huge shoulders, and hands that could snap traffic light in half. His eyes were like stone. It was like looking at a living statue. I was surprised that he could even move._

"_You have already failed me, Robotnik," he said._

"_But, Commander…"_

"_No excuses!"_

_Robotnik flinched. I'd thought Robotnik was scary when I first saw him in his black uniform at the military academy. But now standing before the Commander, Robotnik looked like a silly wannabe soldier. The Commander was the real deal. He didn't need a uniform. He was a born General._

_An alarm went off and the whole place went into lock down._

"_You can't escape now...Shadow the Hedgehog..." The commander greeted, "We may not be able to see you but Metal Sonic here will not fail to hunt you down. _

"_Go!" He shouted._

Shadow woke up again. He looked at the clock, it was 5AM. Some of the Smashers would be getting up soon. There was no point in trying to sleep again. He would just have to find a way to diminish these dreams. It suddenly came to him that he didn't try the new powers of Chaos he found. Shadow summoned one of the Chaos Emeralds, the green one in particular, and tried to see into the power. He was surprised when he suddenly felt calmer. Shadow then decided that he would need to investigate into this further. But first he lay down and closed his eyes.

_The crowd was cheering, I was standing on a podium holding the trophy of the Smashers as the Chaos emeralds revolved around me. The power of the Master Emerald infused within him, courtesy of Master Hand's prize._

"_Hehehe...I am the ultimate life form and nothing shall stand in my way...ever again."_

All Shadow could do was smirked, he was going to like this dream...a lot.


	9. Chapter 8: Ganondorf's Apprentice

_Draaka was born to poor parents, who died in the raids of his village. He taught himself to look after number one, him. By the age of 12 he was regarded as a scholar and hired his services to various schools, where unfortunately, he got a negative reception._

_In 5 years Draaka had saved enough money to buy a proper home for himself, but being the wise person he thought he was refused to spend it and went for a hike by a nearby mountain. This saved his life. The same day a neighbouring country invaded and completely destroyed his new city. The fires could be seen miles away._

_Whilst hiding out in the mountains, Draaka accidentally found an unattended home in a cavern. Later he found out no one had occupied the house in 1000 years. Hidden under a floor board was a book with 2 pages; one in a language he understood, the other unknown. As he read the first page, the words started to disintegrate until the whole page ceased to exist. The second page containing a word he did not know therefore did not disintegrate. A voice from behind his back told him he would not be able to understand the text until he conquered the most evil man alive. It was his shadow, upon seeing it, 100 thoughts entered his head and he finally understood._

_He found the books of the Shadic Clan, an inbred community of desert people; the people who mastered the art of stealth and disguise. The book was said to work on only the descendants of the people themselves. They spoke a language that can only be learned by another of the clan. But they were apparently killed by a great curse set by the man of the dessert._

_Draaka then gave out his services as a mercenary to the highest of bidders. His newfound skills amazed even the toughest of generals. Because no one could see his face he was given the nickname "The Unseen". For many centuries he has terrified the inhabitants of the lands he travels to. He was so bad he was known mainly as a myth told by mothers to their children who behaved badly. "He will take you in the night" some say "he talks to our shadow, and learns our secrets" others may mention._

_Until this day he searches for the great evil, his shadow talks about, so that he may finally uncover the great mystery of the Shadic Clan._

Many people knew the Shadic Clan, although they were known as Gerudo's to the more modern society. Ganondorf remembered the life of his apprentice very well. Not even Link or Zelda knew Draaka. It was just a shame that Draaka went against him and had to be rid of. He had a report of this man, it was on a scroll that seemed to be thousands of years old, and it read like this:

_**Name:**__Draaka Hounding_

_**Nickname:**__"The Unseen"_

_**Occupation:**__Mercenary_

_**Apparent Age**__: 70_

_**Actual Age:**__Draaka has been alive for over 500 years._

_**Gender:**__Male_

_**Race:**__Human (Shadic Clan) _

_**Height:**__6 Foot_

_**Weight:**__70 Kg_

_**Eye Colour:**__While there is white around Draaka's iris seems normal, his pupil and iris are complete black. This makes his eyes look unusually attractive to passersby._

_**Hair Colour/Style:**__No Hair_

_**General Appearance:**__Draaka never wears flashy clothing. He wears a simply a black uniform similar to that of a tunic. It has long sleeves and reaches his knees. Draaka wears black tight like clothing for trousers over his black plants. Draaka also wears a matching pair of gloves and shoes that are plain black. The shoes are designed with air holes to maximize comfort when running/sneaking around. Draaka's tunic sports a hood that covers most of his face leaving his eyes open to see in front of him. Draaka's outfit is covered in reddish/brown symbols, unknown to anyone else. They are from his clan and it means the phrase "Shadow Dwellers". It is all held together by a sleek brown belt. Draaka is also known to not consort with others, this is because he has various scars across his face and body. His face is considered ugly, if anyone was to see it. His nose is broken and his mouth is slightly crooked. Although his skin is smooth the scars he has received during battles against enemies, they have never healed but the pain from them has subsided over the years. Draaka's head shape is considered normal and proportionate to the rest of his body. Draaka keeps a presence of power, similar to that of a prince, but can disguise this to look like respectfulness for an elder/leader. He holds himself as the only person in the world worth the trouble for, but understands the philosophy behind a king or a leader therefore does not show any arrogance to this. As his reputation has exceeded his capabilities, he does not flaunt his natural abilities and tries to make sure no one can recognize him._

_**Weapon(s):**__Draaka carries only a small dagger, on his belt, he never has needed another weapon, but has a great sword hidden in an unknown location to anyone else but him. If he wants his sword Draaka has to travel for many days to a location sacred to his clan. It is said that the sword is only meant to be used for challenging enemies. So far it has not been needed._

_**Armour:**__Draaka wears no protective armour, apart from some padding under his feet._

_**Carried Possessions:**__Draaka never goes anywhere without his book, this book contains one page and one word, in a lost language not known to anyone currently alive. The book is 15 by 10cm. The book has a very old cover with no design or no evidence of age on it. The page itself seems indestructible against any weapon of treatment, whether that is fire or acid. He keeps it inside his tunic in a concealed department. Inside his belt pocket there is also glue like substance concealed in a bottle, for emergency use._

_**Powers/Magic/Skills:**__Draaka is a master of words/charm speaking; he is able to persuade weak minded to join his side by simply talking to them. Although he rarely talks to people. This is no magic power, so when talking to a smart person they simply may be confused for a moment, before recognizing Draaka's intention._

_**Stealth:**__Felix turns invisible. He will stay invisible as long as he is touching a shadow. This does not work on his own shadow as it is considered to be a part of him, by his people. As soon as he lets go he can be seen again. This can be used at any time and can last for as long as he is touching a shadow. While invisible Draaka's shadow cannot be seen._

_**Limits:**__To use stealth, Draaka has to utter the word in his secret book, but because he can't understand it, yet gains possession of the book, he is able to stay invisible as long as he is touching a shadow. If a light is shining on the spot where Draaka is, while invisible, the light will seemed blurred and shadow do not seem as focused as they should be. Like shining light through glass as an example._

_**Battle Strengths:**__Draaka prefers to fight in the shadows where he cannot be seen. He is a master of close combat. He is extremely fast and sensitive to all senses. He has a high intelligence that is useful for solving puzzles and tactical efficiency._

_**Battle Weaknesses:**__Draaka is weak against an average man, he has not trained his muscles therefore would not prefer to fight hand to hand. Although born strong boned, Draaka would not be able to win a battle where he cannot use weapons. Draaka did not train his muscles as he believes that strength is not the way to win a battle. He is very protective over his book, willing to go through anything to defend it; also it allows him to turn invisible in the dark. Draaka hates fighting in the light as it makes him a visible target for his enemies. If a light is shining on the spot where Draaka is, while invisible, the light will seemed blurred and shadow do not seem as focused as they should be. Because of this Draaka would be exposed slightly. Also he cannot move at his full speed, therefore needs to be careful of his movements to stay hidden and not exposed._

_**Other:**__Draaka's shadow can communicate to him through his mind; it generally has an evil personality and tempts Draaka into doing stuff he wouldn't normally do. Draaka's shadow cannot take a solid form and can only be seen or heard from by Draaka himself._

_**Personality:**__Draaka is a man of wisdom, he knows everything about anything. He has seen war in its wildest form. But he hates it. He hates everyone, regarding them as lesser life forces. Draaka barely talks to people unless he has a reason to. Draaka has no respect for anyone but hides this and tries to act polite. His only real friend is his shadow who he talks to on a regular basis. Draaka tends to hang out at random places, to try not to make a pattern of any habits._

_**Likes:**__Finishing what he started._

_**Dislikes:**__People getting in his way._

_**Fears:**__Losing his book._

_**Virtues:**__Self-reliance, Determination, Wisdom, calm nature_

_**Vices**__: Dislikes people will not accept help unless it's the only way._

Ganondorf thought to himself, maybe there was a way of resurrecting this warrior. He could definitely defeat Link. He only needed a few things easy to attain. Ganondorf put away the scroll and walked towards the exit portal, he would find him right away, and hope that Zelda with her wisdom will not interfere with his plans, because if she does, the power greater than the three Gods will not come into his hand again, like it did those 1000's of years ago.


	10. Chapter 9: Ganondorf's Apprentice 2

To release Draaka, Ganondorf had to go to hell. He found the well that would take him there. It was in the middle of a big desert, nowhere near anywhere. He would normally have asked Dark Link to do this for him but Draaka might not take to it so kindly if he finds himself replaced.

_Well here goes nothing..._

Ganondorf jumped down and got ready for anything. The journey to hell wasn't nice. As he fell time slowed down, items that he would see every day passed his eyes. His bed, sword, TV and even his pet piglet, although why he has one, no one knows. For hours he fell down the chasm that the well had become, passing crumbling rock coated with pits of lava the ebbed the molten rock everywhere, steam was rising out of every hole and crack that appeared. There were Pipes with water flowing out of them.

_Wait...pipes?_

The surroundings were changing before Ganondorf's eyes; becoming mechanical and cold, it was as if the centre of both space and time resided down that chasm. Ganondorf turned around to see gears shifting and turning while every metal object around him morphed, as if in one giant metal organism.

_How?_

Ganondorf concentrated on the metal; to his surprise it was old. How old? No one could tell. Scratches and burn marks around the screws, bit's of dirt in between plated of metal. It suddenly came to mind that Ganondorf was not in hell but a place, much worse. He had entered the layer of the Iron Master.

_Shit!_

The Iron master resided in a maze that is known to change every ten seconds like the arrangement of sand on a busy beach. It would produce your worst nightmares within its walls making you run, walk and crawl until you starved to death. But the fact that made it all worse was that everyone that had entered the residence of the Iron Master never made it out alive. It was an eternal punishment for those that deserved it, much worse than the sacred realm. There was an exit, but only rumours have been brought up about that.

_I'll get Koume and Kotake for tricking me like this!_

Ganondorf landed with a soft thud, the maze decided to humour him by giving five different routes to take. But this was not a problem for Ganondorf who used the Triforce of Power to lead him in the direction that he needed. Forward, that was a good sign. It was so quiet that Ganondorf's ears began to hear imaginary voices of those lost in the maze. There was hardly any light so Ganondorf had to use his abilities to keep the road bright. The darkness was a forever expanding void of nothingness that swallowed any light and hope. Ganondorf stopped walking, he thought he heard something.

_This can't be happening..._

Ganondorf had the feeling that he was being followed. He looked back and saw that no one was there. It was just his mind playing tricks on him. Plus if anyone was there, it would be Link...right? Link was Ganondorf's worst nightmare; he had slain him countless times and made his life a living hell. But now that they were Smashers everything would be fine. In theory...

Because Zelda is not around to hold Link back, Ganondorf would be in a bad position if Link was to fight him for life or death. Ganondorf responded to this thought by picking up his pace, feeling the walls to make sure he knew where he was going, constantly relying on the power of the Triforce to guide him. Ganondorf had lost his sense of smell and hearing, the darkness was a very cunning one.

_Wait...have I moved yet?_

Ganondorf had only just realised that he hasn't moved yet, his mind was playing tricks on him yet again. The walls had not changed yet; they were waiting for Ganondorf to take the first step. He should have heard it but instantly the walls started moving. Now he understood, the maze waited for him to make a decision. It tricked him, now he was part of the game, forever running, walking and crawling into the expanse of darkness before him. But how could he let all this deter him. He was the King of Evil. No one stood in his way.

_Don't look back, don't stop, don't blink or you will most definitely die._


	11. Chapter 10: Ness and Lucas' adventure

For Ness, it was a normal day like any other, for a Smasher at least. He was in the training yard having a fitness session with the other kids and Fox. They were about to have a jump rope race and see who could skip the fastest, the winner would get first pick in Mario Kart later that day. Fox had been conned into being a Judge in return for his Land master being cleaned. How was this a con, well fox forgot that the younger smashers could just ask Master or Crazy Hand to clean the vehicle in a instant something even Fox could have done. Plus they are plentiful robots who their sole purpose is to clean large space/land vehicles.

Ness wasn't particularly a good skipper, so he hoped for the best. He waited for Fox to start the race then tried his best to catch up with Toon Link who seemed to be excelling everyone. But what happened next puzzled Fox. Both Lucas and Ness were going at twice the speed they were previously and couldn't stop. Static electricity started to build up around them. It seemed that there PSI powers were interfering with the mini competition.

"Hey I can't stop!" shouted Ness awkwardly.

"Well I can't help you" Fox replied "The current is too strong!"

What happened next made all the other younger Smashers stop. A blue Inter-dimensional Trans Portal sucked up both Ness and Lucas and they both vanished.

"Where did they go" said Red.

Ness and Lucas were flying through the portal and weird and unexplainable stuff was happening. They could see Knight's one moment, then Space battles the next, then they saw Knight's fighting in space battles. They had sword beams and all used old armour to protect themselves. Instead of horses, they had mechanical beasts and fighter crafts. It seemed that Ness and Lucas entered another dimension. The reaction on Ness' face meant that he had been waiting for something like this for a very long time.

When they both landed, they were in a field of red, blue and white flowers. The sky was the colour red and the moon, or two moons where purple and white.

"WOW!" Lucas couldn't help it "Two moons, now we are in a different planet."

The two were too busy looking at the sky to notice a Knight rode up to them.

"Who are you and where do you come from?" The Knight shouted, startling Ness and Lucas. They decided that he looked too big and strong to fight now. The knight drew his sword; it was made out of diamonds and had the name Syncrio engraved on the blade. "Answer my question...now!"

"Wait...I think I know you...your Gilforden the legendary Warrior of the earth!" Ness said.

"Eugh...you play too many video games" commented Lucas.

"Yes, I am him the" knight answered completely ignoring what Lucas said, "But answer my question!" He pointed his sword at Ness' head. Lucas gulped.

"OK...I am Ness and he is Lucas. We came here through a strange portal" he pointed at the thing that chucked them out. It suddenly closed up, so Ness and Lucas were stuck here. Ness began telling Gilforden about the Wii game demented fury, not mentioning the fact that it was a game and made it sound like real life. Gilforden as impressed with the fact that he had been heard of outside this side of the galaxy. He was inclined to tell Ness and Lucas about his adventures.

"Pssst...Ness" Lucas said, "How will we get back home?"

"I'm sure the author will come up with something."

Gilforden found a log for them to sit on. He sat on it and began his tale.

_Date: 958 A.D._

_The message enclosed in this envelope invites thee to the persons homestead. You are to travel to her house until the status of your mission becomes accomplished._

_Yours truly, King Horace III_

_With slow steps he approached the door with a sense of peace. He had taken the first step towards his dreams and already his greatest desire came true. It changed his life greatly; it made him as happy as any man could be this side of the great seas. A year ago seemed like a lifetime away, when he first set eyes on her._

"Why is he speaking in third person?" Lucas asked.

"Shhhh!" Ness replied, captivated by his idol.

_At that time he was head over heels in love, unsure about what to do next. He could barely talk, his throat swelling up under all the pressure. It felt good to think about that smile and feel the presence of her aura with its warm glow. He was worried, how could he live with himself if he let her slip away. Many days wasted in wanting to tell her, reaching for her in his dreams. But that could happen; it was two people who were completely different. It was uncommon for these relationships to last. All these thought went through his head as he spent another night sulking in the dark. At the time he came to the conclusion that he would finally admit his love when he found out that she was with someone else. It broke his heart to learn this, he felt lost in thought for what must have been a hundred years. A pit of darkness settled around him taunting and jesting him 'What a coward'. "That's enough!" he thought to himself, yet forgetting to keep it in his head, often getting the oddest looks from people. They knew he some trouble in his heart, but not what it was. Today was two weeks away from the school ball; this was an event that literally everyone had to go to. He was going to ask her and finally follow his dreams._

Gilforden laughed at himself.

"Boy was I sad then!" he wiped his nose with a handkerchief, "But on with the story..."

_Kineas was the new kid, currently going out with my girl. Well...not really my girl, but soon to be if I played my cards right. Anyway, Kineas arrived last week from Greece. He says his father was a descendent one of the Spartan Kings, no one believed him though. But every girl became enchanted by his looks. Now usually I wouldn't mind, but not when he steals my beloved from right in front of me. How rude! I felt like killing him on the spot, but I feared banishment. It was not an option as that would mean not seeing my sweetheart ever again._

"This story is making me sick..." said Lucas

"Yeah, me too, but just continue to listen..." replied Ness

_What makes it worse is the fact that she spoke to me like I was just another friend. No! I was more than that. I was special. Why didn't I man up quicker and go after her. I wouldn't let myself get depressed and Kineas knew this, my charisma and strength was too high._

"Isn't that from the..." Lucas began.

"Shh..." Ness quickly quietened Lucas.

_He tried to make my life as miserable as possible. Like that was possible, even then I became his public enemy number one. I couldn't care less. I was able to take care of myself. I was a master bowman, able to shoot target's miles away with my bow. This meant my arms were unbelievably strong._

"Ok, I'm leaving" whispered Ness.

"Right behind you" Came Lucas.

"This guy is worse than Captain Falcon" said Ness.

**Back at Smash Camp**

"I felt like someone made a bad comparison to me...must hunt them down!" Captain Falcon said in his ever annoying voice.

**Back at unknown location.**

_A friend came over to me one day and told me that my love wanted to know the "important thing" that I didn't get a chance to tell her. That was around about 2 months ago from that point. Why did she remember this? Dows she actually like me or is just one of them people with a really good memory. Or am I just thinking about it too much._

Gilforden didn't notice Ness and Lucas try to creep away and continued on with his story.

_The day that I eventually told her I was in a state of confidence. What was I thinking? I could even quote myself saying "'If I have to ruin my life, it might as well be now"' I also felt high, no, not from herbs but from the rush of adrenaline that hyped me up. Little did I know that it would be the biggest mistake of my life, but the best of my career? It all happened too quickly. But after it all it ended ok, I guess? Three weeks later, just about everyone finds out, I'm alright with this, really! I mean what could possibly go wrong? _

_Seeing as Kineas was still around. I tried to make myself 'give up'. I know it wouldn't work anyway, but I tried, although today, on the day of our bow exam. The sadness on her face broke my heart. I was compelled to talk to her, but I forbade it. I am as confused as to how it all ended on the spot. Huh! Where was Kineas now, Oh right! Finishing the exam with high marks, again! But what's a guy supposed to do, in this kind of situation?_

**Back at Smash Mansion (2 hours later)**

"Were finally back..." Lucas said relieved.

"Yes...home!" Ness replied.

Toon Link and the other younger Smashers ran up to them along with Fox, Master Hand and Crazy Hand. Lucario followed behind them.

"Where were you two" Master Hand asked.

"I could not sense your aura anywhere on this planet" Lucario said.

"We were lost somewhere, but now we are back, so no need to worry" Ness said with a smile on his face. Fox on the other hand was very angry.

"Did you know how much trouble I could have got in?" He shouted, then walked away, "I will never look after you kids again!"

**Back in an unknown location.**

"And that's how I saved the world!" Gilforden finished. He looked around and was shocked. He looked around but could not find Ness or Lucas.

"Where did they go?"

A hand poked Gilforden on the back. He turned round.

"FALCON PUNCH!"

Gilforden was knocked out cold...


	12. Chapter 11: Blood Aura

**I will now use this section here and at the end to write my author notes. If you have read all my previous chapters, then thanks for the support. To my two main reviewers I hope that you are satisfied with the content that I have been supplying. I assure you that not all my chapters will be as pointless as those that have just passed may seem. This is all part of the pre-tournament arc, which intends to build upon a few sub plots that will later influence the story. The reason for all this was because I didn't finish school until the 8****th**** so now I have two weeks to relax and focus on my more creative side of things.**

**All characters belong to their respective owners.**** Faro Hounding belongs to me and is property of Blue Orb Corp (BOC) for short.**

* * *

"This story has been approved my Captain Falcon" the man himself saluted.

Captain Falcon began his day by punching someone. This was usually just Yoshi so no one minded, but today he was nowhere to be found. Captain Falcon then had to look for some other victim to suffer the morning ritual that the Captain had to go through. However things weren't so easy when you didn't have your helmet on. Everybody made sure they stayed away from him, regardless of where they were or what they were doing. The man himself did not realise what was happening until he looked in a mirror.

"Oh..." Captain Falcon scratched his head, "I see." He quickly sprinted back to his room, found his helmet and put it on.

"We wouldn't want any universes exploding today!" He said chuckling as he found Yoshi cowering underneath an obvious sign stating that Yoshi was not there.

"FALCON PUNCH!"

All was normal that morning.

Captain Falcon went to find Lucario; he was under intense aura training. He wanted to ask the Pokémon Smasher if he could teach some tricks to help build up aura.

"Hey Lucario"

"Hello Captain Falcon"

"Can you teach me some aura tricks?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"I'll pay you 140 dollars"

"No...150...and your lucky head band"

"Um...fine"

"Good, now are you ready for the ultimate training that may render your mind, body, spirit and soul useless if you fail"

"Bring it on!"

"Really?"

"My manliness will protect me, not to mention my luck helmet!"

"But it looks the same?"

"Yes!"

"OK, let's get started!"

"Yes!"

"Shall I start easy or hard?"

"Yes!"

"OK, stop it now!"

"Yes!"

"If you say, yes, one more time, you give me permission to unleash my most powerful aura storm yet on you!"

"Yes!"

"OK, here goes nothing!" Lucario jumped into the air and released his aura storm into Captain Falcon who didn't flinch.

"What!" Lucario was shocked.

"Well it seems that I have been found out" Captain Falcon or rather some imposter took of a mask to reveal Blood Falcon standing in his place. He grabbed a shocked Lucario, turned into pure energy and disappeared, before anyone could come and see all the commotion.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter but this minor plot starter needed to be put at some point and I thought now would****be the best point. Please review. Thanks in advance.**


	13. Chapter 12: Draaka Hounding

**Sorry for the long update, some other stories on this site, occupied my time. (Hehehe...). I am open for suggestions regarding what may happen in this story. It's not that I have no ideas, but there is space for a lot to happen in-between and I am not completely sure what to do. In this chapter we see a sample of Draaka's power.**

**I don't own anything Nintendo, nor do I want to (JK, I would if I won the lottery).**

* * *

"We are here master..."

Ganondorf had returned from the depths of hell itself. Tired, sweaty and battle hard, he managed to return to Smash Camp. The fruits of his labour though, were successful because he had brought a friend back with him. He was easily recognisable as Draaka Hounding, the man from Ganondorf's report, although he hadn't aged one bit. Ganondorf had planned on entering Draaka into the tournament as part of his plan to kill Link. He had to explain how technology had developed during the past millennia's; luckily a spell fixed that quickly. Before reaching Smash Camp, Draaka had requested to go and get an item from a location only he knew. Ganondorf had complete trust in this figure and let him go.

The sun glazed down upon the pair as they entered the camp, giving them the appearance of mirages. These duo from the desert received vast gazes from the other smasher, but none challenged them. They meant business.

Master Hand and Crazy Hand were not happy at all. They did not expect Ganondorf to enter a new person into the tournament. But Ganondorf assured them that Draaka had the skill to do well and possibly win. So Master Hand agreed to give Draaka the chance of taking the tier test, although because this was his first time, everybody had to gather around the room...again.

When all the smashers were present in the room, Master Hand gave out a small welcome speech to welcome their new ally or in some cases enemy. Link, Zelda and Toon Link had already found a disliking to this new person as their Triforce pieces reacted negatively around him.

"I would like all of you to welcome Draaka into our community, whether we like it or not" If Master hand had eyes, he would be glaring at the three Triforce bearers intensely. Master Hand then made way to let Crazy Hand finish off the speech. Once it was over, everyone clapped lightly and made way for Draaka to reach the teleportation pad.

"I assume you are familiar with this system?" Mario inquired.

Draaka was silent for a moment; he took a quick glance at Ganondorf, and then nodded at Mario.

"Yes, I am familiar with your technologies" Draaka replied. Draaka's voice was low yet sweet, he had a certain quality to his voice that made his words believable. Everyone was nodding, everyone apart from Zelda that is. Her Triforce of wisdom created a barrier that negated the effects of dark magic.

"I really don't like him..." Zelda whispered to Link.

Link slowly took Zelda's hand and smiled assumingly to Zelda. She found herself lost in Links regal blue eyes. Even the Triforce couldn't help here. She found herself staring for too long and turned away quickly, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"We must keep an eye on him" Zelda continued.

Link smiled again reassuringly. His eyes said everything for him. Zelda found herself lost again and sighed. She then turned her attention to the situation at hand. She was unsure of what to do and what actions may need to be taken. Maybe the tier test will show us his true colours?

Draaka stood on the warp pad. He had a concentrated look on his face, after about a minute he finally spoke,

"Cruel Rumble"

Roy nudged Marth,

"This ought to be interesting" He said.

"Yes, very" Marth replied.

Most of the Smashers turned around to look at Ganondorf; he had a smug look on his face. You could tell he weren't too worried about what was going to happen.

As soon as the test began Draaka tripped. He was aware that this may happen and was already prepared for this. Using a move similar to that of Sheik, Draaka disappeared in smoke and appeared behind the first Android that appeared. It just so happened to be a Link Android. Draaka pulled out his twin swords, the blades of lost souls, and made mince meat out of his first opponent. He performed a back flip and landed on top of his second opponent, using his height advantage to throw the Android off the stage. He then footstooled the robot, leaving him with two K.O's Draaka sidestepped an upcoming attack from an Android Peach and used her as a shield to block an attack from an Android Captain Falcon.

"Hey wait a minute..." Red started. "Where is Lucario?"

"Probably at Spear Pillar" Blue replied. "Just watch the test"

Draaka had defeated 21 opponents and hadn't broken a sweat. He was truly a man of great power over endurance and skill. The Androids started to change tactics by the time that Faro had defeated 64 opponents. Instead of just normally attacking, they started using techniques that looked similar to final smashes. Draaka however was ready for this; he put away his twin swords and brought out one giant blade. He used a technique similar to Link's great spin attack, however this one sent out waves of pure dark energy instead of magic. This move took all of Draaka's strength, so that when he put his sword away, he passed out.

"Master Hand" Snake said, "I believe it's time we brought him back"

Seemingly agreeing, Master Hand brought Draaka back. He then put him into the care of Ganondorf who sighed quietly and whispered.

"Faro would have been proud of you...my apprentice"

Both hands were in discussion for quite a while, leaving all the Smashers confused and nervous. Diddy Kong felt like making mischief, he walked up to Kirby and Yoshi and ushered them into the corner.

"Hey guys, did you know that Donkey Kong had a secret banana stash?"

Yoshi and Kirby were speechless. They were considering the amount of bananas that were probably there, enough to make even Kirby full. They conversed for a few moments more, and then returned to their seats. Kirby and Yoshi could hardly contain their excitement; Diddy Kong on the other hand was smirking to himself.

"They fell for it." He whispered to Bowser Jr.

The two smirked and just watched the two as they couldn't contain their excitement. They had a plan and they needed to lure these two into it, to work.

After about 14 minutes from the moment Draaka was brought to seat, the pair of all powerful hands faced the Smasher.

"We have come to a decision!" Master Hand started.

"Because Draaka did not do both test's..." Crazy Hand continued.

"...but did exceptionally well on one of them..." then Master Hand.

"We decided that Shadow and Draaka will have a 3 stock match for the top spot." Both hands said at the same time.

"No items, final destination!" Master Hand finished.

"I think the 'fox only' part is missing..."Falco found the need to say, amused at his own joke. All the veterans sighed, especially a handful of them. They had all heard that joke overused from the previous tournament.

"You are dismissed, the match will be at 10' o clock tomorrow morning" Master Hand shooed everyone out of the room."

Marth and Sonic were left behind; they were seemingly in deep thought.

"We can't let him lose" Sonic broke the silence.

"Yes 06, we can't" Marth Replied.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I NEED TO SAY I AM NOT 06?" Sonic was going red. "THAT GAME NEVER HAPPENED!"

"Sure..." Marth replied running of while chuckling to himself.

Sonic was left angry and worried at the same time, he decided to leave it though and let Shadow use the bait to win the match. He was strong enough without it anyway.

* * *

**This chapter is not as long as it could be but I wanted to limit what I wrote about Draaka, he is supposed to remain secret. Please review and tell me what you think of him so far. Any contributions will be considered greatly. Thanks all.**


	14. Chapter 13: Stolen Goods

**It is almost time for the big match between Draaka and Shadow, who will win? But not in this chapter, this takes place the night before. Every review I receive helps me write more. The ideas I have received (not just from reviews) are going to be used in my later writings. The tourney arc is almost upon us.**

* * *

It was the middle of the night.

The moon shone down upon the two mansions creating an everlasting ambience of twilight. A howl could be heard in the distance, probably Link running around in his wolf form.

Atop the lower mansion, Yoshi and Kirby were watching the small maintenance house outside the stadium. They had made a plan and were going to stick to it; Yoshi had quietly jumped towards the house and fluttered there without making a sound. Kirby on the other hand decided to "borrow" Snakes sneaking abilities and become Solid Kirby. Kirby used it's not super skills to crawl all the way to Yoshi, which in fact scared Yoshi, causing him to turn around hitting Kirby with its tail cancelling the power up.

"What was that for?" Kirby asked.

"Sorry...you scared me..." Yoshi whimpered.

The two made their way to the door of the maintenance house and tried to open it.

"It won't budge!" Yoshi exclaimed.

"Stand back!" Kirby brought out his hammer and gave the door one thwack and it flew open, creating a very loud sound.

"Shhhh!" Yoshi quibbled.

The two crept into the house, walking down the stairs that lay before them. The darkness was blinding and felt cold, almost draining the power of the Smashers. Once the two got to the bottom, they saw it. But it weren't exactly, what they were expecting. There was a pile of stuff, but it weren't bananas. They were object's that belonged to the other Smashers. Clothes, personal items, even a pet Dodongo in a cage. The two sensed a trap; they turned around and quickly started to head up the stair case. But their escape was futile for both Browser Jr and Diddy Kong were at the seemingly fixed door. They slammed it shut.

Kirby ran up to the door and brought up his hammer. He smacked it down on the door, but to his surprise there was no effect. This new door was made of C3N, and was several inches thick. The two were stuck so they decided to wait.

"What do we do now" Kirby asked.

"We wait my friend" Yoshi replied.

Diddy Kong and Bowser Jr laughed to themselves. They locked the door tight and set of for the two Mansions, returning to their room. They waited 10 minutes making sure no one saw them come in, and then they decided to make their move.

Diddy Kong let of a scream that woke up the whole island. Everyone rushed to his room to see what was wrong.

"What happened?" Dr Mario asked. He was wearing a night gown, yet still had his headband on. He looked around and then noticed something was missing. "Did someone take your hat?"

Diddy Kong looked like he was about to burst into tears. "Yes..." he managed to whimper.

Ike, Marth and Roy ran up to the room and were gasping for breath.

"OK!" Ike roared. "WHO STOLE OUR SWORDS?"

Everyone backed away slightly. Dr Mario stepped forward.

"Calm down, take a deep breath" He then got everyone to follow his instructions. About 10 minutes later everyone was in the main hall, complaining that something was taken from them. Peach had her crown stolen, while Ness had his baseball bat taken.

Master and Crazy Hand had to get everyone to be quiet. He took a role call. It seemed, even Draaka was able to attend this emergency meeting, now giving Shadow a steady, determined look. It seemed he was informed about his match later on.

Lucario was still not present, but no one really noticed...again.

"Hey, where are Kirby and Yoshi?" Captain Falcon asked aloud. "Since it is past 1 in the morning now, I have technically woken up. I need to punch someone..."

Everyone screamed and ran away. Captain Falcon was confused; he then looked at his reflection in a mirror and forgot that his helmet had been stolen as well. Captain Falcon then went cold inside; he almost blew up the Universe again...

"It's ok everyone!" He shouted, "You can come back"

Slowly, all the Smashers filled the hall again. They were all considering where Yoshi and Kirby were, and then Link stepped up to talk to everyone. They hushed down as they knew Link's voice was quiet most of the time.

"I remember hearing some noise coming from the maintenance house, during my night run." Link was considering this. "Maybe we should check it out?" Link then moved his hand to reposition his hat, but then realised that it was stolen. He scrunched up a fist and looked towards the moon.

"We need to find our stuff...NOW!"

Zelda was once again lost, but this time it was Link's voice that did the trick. It reminded her of the time in Hyrule when she used to listen to Link talk about his adventures all day to her. She would sit by his side, lean her head on his arm and gaze at the sky. When she brought her focus back, she thought of the crystal that got stolen from her. It was a gift from Link to her the first time they met. Its green shimmering always calmed her down when her mind was troubled. Anger suddenly took over.

"Let's find them!" She shouted and led the group, along with Link towards the small house.

Kirby and Yoshi were bored...and hungry. They had been trapped in the enclosure for what felt like a million years. They were also worried; because the entire smasher's personal stuff was here. They were close to considering cannibalism when a large knock came from the door.

"We are saved!" shouted Kirby, who was running towards the door because he didn't fancy being envisioned as a roast ham by Yoshi.

Kirby was right next to the door, when Ganondorf kicked it open. He didn't stand a chance against the power of the Triforce. Yoshi was terrified at the angry look of the smashers as they filed into the room. Yoshi gulped slowly as Ike took hold of Yoshi's tail.

"Hehehe..."Was all Ike said!

Dr Mario was probably the only person that didn't attack the two. He sighed and sat down, possibly getting a few hours of shut eye while the two were getting beaten up.

**A few hours later...**

Dr Mario called some R.O.B's to take the two injured Smashers back to his clinic. Ike had just finished dealing with them and he dropped down tired from exhaustion. Dr Mario then decided to tell all the Smashers to have a late breakfast. He even managed to persuade Master and Crazy Hand to postpone the match today until 3pm.

All was quiet at the Mansions' as everybody slept.

But in the clinic Yoshi and Kirby just stared at the wall.

"That Koopa is going to die!" Kirby garbled.

Yoshi made a sound of agreement; it hurt too much for him to talk. They both sighed and got used to the fact that they would need to eat out of tubes for the next week or so.

* * *

**I actually want to get to the tournament arc quickly now, so that I don't have to focus on these parts. As always review and help contribute to what may end up as a 100+ chapter story (If only...), but who knows what I may come up with from the inspiration from reviewers and hits. If anyone has an idea of whom they want to win the match review before I start writing it...**


	15. Chapter 14: Top Tier  Round One

******Chapter 14 - Top Tier - Round One**

* * *

**Hello and welcome to the fourth annual smash brothers' tournament I hope that everybody has a great time here and enjoys these fights.**

"Doesn't that sound familiar?" Roy asked.

**But before we can begin, we have a new challenger, his name being Draaka Hounding. As of right now he is currently ranked first place along with Shadow the hedgehog. But since we cannot have two people ranked first, the two competitors must fight each other to see who will become the champ.**

"That's more like it!"

**I am your host Generic Lakitu and this is my co-host generic hammer bro.**

"**Anyone want a hammer?"**

"**No one wants any hammers; just commentate on the event coming up."**

"**Ok..."**

"**Yes...so, now we can go back to the action that is about to start!"**

"**He joined our tournament recently and showed us why he is the Ultimate Life form, this is SPARTA!"**

"**What?"**

"**Oops...sorry. I meant, THIS IS SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!"**

Shadow used chaos control to appear on the stage he made a show of looking badass by standing in an awesome pose. He then made a quick dash around the stage and presented a fighting stance, in the space that was allocated for him.

The fans were screaming wildly. High pitched shrieks being heard over the top of the crowds.

"Wow, them fan girls sure know how to cheer a guy on" Ike said.

"Yep, just like mine" Marth added.

"Yeah...right! The only reason you have any fans is because of all that _fanfic_ that you can find over the internet." Ike mentioned laughing, although he said the word fanfic in a hushed tone to prevent Marth from too much embarrassment, although this happened, nevertheless because Ike did not know how to whisper properly. Marth had such an angry look on his face that it looked as if he was about to use critical hit on the guy, so Link and Roy had to hold him back before anything could develop.

"I am not GAY!" Marth blurted out.

"Well that's not what internet thinks..." Ike decided to move seat to prevent himself from receiving a pounding from Marth.

"**Our new competitor comes from a lost tribe of Shadic people..."**

Zelda started paying more attention. The word Shadic sparked a memory of the Shiekah and Gerudo. She started to get worried, this opponent was not going to be easy to defeat.

"**...so put your hands together for Draaka Hounding!"**

Draaka used his shadow ninja skills to appear out of nowhere and surprise the crowd. This little trick gained him a welcoming round of applause. Draaka bowed to them and turned to face his opponent.

"I hope you are ready?" Draaka said.

"Ready? To win? Sure!" Shadow sneered back. "But are you ready to get defeated?"

"Huh...we'll see about that"

"**OK, the match will start in exactly one minute giving me enough time to explain the rules that will govern the match."**

"**The use of the smash ball will be put into this match, along with the newly shown anti-smash ball. No other items will be allowed in the match, save for those of the players themselves."**

"**Three stocks and a 12 minute time limit will also be put into motion, so that you all will not be bored."**

"**Also one other thing, the matches will work in a best out of three, giving the audience a chance to see some of our more elaborate stages.**

Even thought the crowd was pleased with this, this last rule was the last thing the fighters wanted to hear. It would mean using specific strategies so that the opponent doesn't learn to expect what moves the other will execute.

"**The stage our combatants will be fighting on first is a basic simple stage known to you all as Battlefield!"**

The cheers from the crowd were ecstatic, impatiently waiting for the fight to begin. Kirby took his seat, holding 13 XXL bags of popcorn. Yoshi however would not be attending this event as his injuries were far worse than Kirby's and he had to spend the day resting in the infirmary. He could still watch the match however on a screen set up specifically for him to use.

"**And now for the moment that you have all been waiting for, will the fighters please take their positions."**

Draaka and Shadow got ready and struck a fighting pose each. The stage started switching to battlefield and the background music started, it was a new rendition of what the old songs were before, creating a barge of emotions within the competitors to inspire the fighters to try and have fun.

"**3..."**

"**2.."**

"**1."**

"**GO!"**

Everyone was unsure of who hit first, but Draaka and Shadow were definitely not holding anything back.

Shadow ducked under a sweeping kick, teleported out of the way of 5 black Kunai's, grinded on one of Draaka's wave attacks and finally managed to kick his opponent in the head, all in fewer than three seconds. In fact, the match was going at such a pace that the techies in charge of keeping the crowd happy, had to slow down the match, using a localised time gem, set at ½ speed to let the viewers actually see what was going on.

Draaka was infuriated; he couldn't hit the damn Hedgehog who was dodging faster than he could imagine possible. He decided it was time to use his first tactic of the day. He leaped into the air quickly locating the side of the stage in shadow. He was closely pursued by Shadow, but the Hedgehog was suddenly bewildered when his opponent suddenly disappeared from sight. Draaka chuckled slightly and kicked backwards sending Shadow into the ground. He groaned but quickly dodged an attack he didn't see coming.

"Woah...that was odd" Shadow smirking to himself, as he remembered that odd power he absorbed.

Marth and Sonic gave each other a small nod.

Shadow realising what he needed to do, back flipped into the light and started charging a chaos Blast. Out of nowhere some Kunai's darted through the air towards Shadow and almost hit home. As Shadow managed to avoid being hit the Chaos Blast maintained its power. Shadow released it into the darker side of the stage. Draaka already prepared for this attack, had leapt onto the platform above the place where he had originally stood. However Shadow didn't plan on hitting Draaka at all, instead he aimed the attack at the ground so as soon as the Chaos Blast did hit the rock hard surface, the whole area lit up for a split second.

Of course this was all Shadow needed, so without any hesitation the black hedgehog dash towards Draaka's location and unleashed a fully charged upwards scissor kick. This resulted in Draaka instantly flying towards the Blast Line and the crowd seeing the very first Star KO of the season.

"**WOW! That was amazing, using a simple attack like that to expose Draaka's shadow techniques. What other tricks does this Hedgehog have up his sleeve?"**

Marth nodded approvingly towards Shadow's actions.

"That's exactly what I would have done, if I was put in that situation." The prince boasted.

Red however mused this for a second and came forward to reply.

"Um...how exactly, you haven't got any projectiles and all your moves don't produce that kind of light?"

Marth froze for a second, the other smashers nodding to what Red just said, not knowing what to say at all. He didn't want Red of all people to win the argument. However Sonic stepped in to save the day, so to speak.

"What I think he meant was that if he had any sort of projectiles, and with his experience in battle, he would have devised a similar tactic himself."

The other smashers all gave sounds of approval, Red shrugging it off.

"Thanks Sonic" Marth quietly whispered from the corner of his mouth.

"No problem" The relaxed hedgehog replied.

"**Getting back to the action, Shadow is leading the match with only two stocks left 0% damage, while Drakaa is only his last life with 90% damage!"**

Shadow decided to use a move he knew he wouldn't be able to repeat again today. Running towards his opponent Shadow feigned an attack before grabbing him and jumping off the edge with him, resulting in both of them being KO'ed. However as shadow had that extra life, he was the only competitor to return.

"**WOW! It looks like in a desperate move to end things quick Shadow used a suicide move to ensure his victory."**

Shadow gave a cold look towards the Lakitu.

"Desperate? ME? I am the ultimate life form and nothing will stand in my way!"

* * *

Screaming fan girls could be heard in the crowd and cheers for shadow were heard everywhere.

Knuckles moved towards Sonic.

"It looks like Shadow is still his same old self..."

Sonic agreed and looked towards the big LED clock under the presenter's box. Only five minutes had passed since the match had begun.

"Hey, Marth save my seat I need to go do something quick."

Sonic ran off before Marth could even reply and headed towards the fighters pit where the competitors would be briefed before each match.

Drakaa was nowhere to been seen and the same could be said for Shadow. Sonic carefully moved towards Shadow's locker and replaced the Chaos's emerald in there with the one Shadow had charged up.

"Hehehe...that should help" Sonic ran off before anyone could get the chance of spotting him.

Out of the shadows a figure, listening intently, moved silently like a needle towards Shadow's locker. The person picked up the Chaos emerald, its red shine illuminating Drakaa's eyes.

"This should help greatly, that Hedgehog won't know what's coming..."

Back at the stadium Sonic sat down at his seat mostly ignored by the other Smashers, Marth moved in and whispered into his ear unnoticed.

"Do you think he took the bait?"

Sonic paused for a moment and thought.

"I'm not sure we can only wait and see."

"**Welcome to the second round of this top tier fest. Shadow is currently winning one to nothing and all he needs is a second win to steal top position, what will Drakaa do to counter this considerable force. Is this unknown adversary all we thought he is or is he just playing us? Stay tuned as we will be right back after these messages!"**


	16. Chapter 15: Top Tier Conclusion

**Chapter 15 - Top Tier - Conclusion**

* * *

**"Welcome back to round two of the fight we have all come to love. Shadow now has one win, while the challenger Draaka has nothing..."**

At this Draaka glared at the Lakitu

**"That isn't to say he won't make a comeback or anything...Hehehe...but anyway, let's make a start!"**

**The stage that has been decided is Final Destination and also while this particular element wasn't used in the last match, assists will not be allowed this match.**

At this the crowd groaned.

**"However we will be allowing the Smash and Anti-Smash ball to be in play!"**

Everyone cheered up after hearing this, a true test of power about to be witnessed.

The Smash techies had already set the speed to a viewable variable. Then they gave the announcer the thumbs up.

"OK we are ready to start; will the contestants take their position please?"

"Man sonic is going to be late!" Marth said.

Ike turned around to look at him a big grin plastered on his face.

"Sonic, late? That's like saying Kirby is finally going to stop eating food!" some of the other smashers laughed quietly before Sonic came back in an instant.

"Did I miss anything?"

"Nothing but my public humiliation..." Marth put his head in his hands.

"Ahh...don't be so overdramatic princess...no one was...hu...mi...li...at...ed?"Ike's grin dropped at the sight of Marth looking down at him utterly pissed off.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT YOU CALLING ME A PRINCESS?" he glared at the mercenary for moments before speaking again.

"You're going down Ike."

Marth lunged at Ike who cleanly moved away from the attack, however he wasn't prepared for Marth hitting Ike directly on the head with the hilt of his sword, Ike was dazed for a moment and would have punched Marth if it wasn't for Captain Falcon and Snake restraining the two.

"Calm down guys the match is about to continue!" Captain Falcon told the two, "Or I'll take off my Helmet and punch you right now!"

The two swordsmen were seated before anyone could blink.

"That's more like it!"

**"3..."**

**"2.."**

**"1."**

**"Go!"**

Shadow used the stage to his advantage, there were no shadows here for Draaka to hide under and the surreal background of Final Destination didn't produce any real light anyway. It was a test of pure skill and ability. Shadow quickly darted off towards Draaka and rolled into an attack, he knocked over his opponent who used the momentum of the attack to bounce off the floor and roll into a sweeping kick. He aimed one of his projectiles at Shadows heart and threw it with more power than before.

Shadow had a hard time avoided these projectiles and instead decided to block them with his arms. The cold metal of his inhibitor rings acted as a shield for a split second before realising that Draaka had closed the gap between them and thrown him off stage. Shadow almost died as he used a spring to propel himself upwards towards the edge of the stage; however Draaka was ready to perform one of his tricks. Using the few seconds Shadow was off stage, Draaka charged up a sand attack which he unleashed on the recovering Shadow. The attack blinded Shadow and caused him to miss the stage and fall to his doom.

As Shadow came back to the stage he started punching Draaka rapidly.

"Ugh...I won't let you get away with that!"

Slowly raising his damage, Shadow raised the speed at which he was punching Draaka, only to finish with a three punch combo which sent the man flying off towards boundary. Draaka saw himself losing a life and done the only move he knew would work. By spinning rapidly in a circle using his blades an attack, he was able to convert all momentum into energy for his attack. This in turn caused Draaka to stop in mid air and slowly start dropping down. As he gained speed, Draaka used one of his mid air jumps and performed a Shadoken; a spiral upwards spin attack that used one of his swords to fling his opponents away. This move was enough to let Draaka grab the edge of the stage and pull himself up.

Although Shadow was annoyed that his attack didn't finish his opponent off, he could only watch as his opponent returned to the stage. He wasn't sure he wanted to venture off stage just yet and it proved fruitful when the Smash Ball appeared along with the Anti-Ball a few seconds later. By the time Draaka had fully recovered, Shadow had already broken the Anti-Ball and was standing in position to finish him off.

**"WOW, it seems that Shadow is ignoring the power of the Smash Ball and wants to put a full smack down on Draaka!"**

The crowd gasped as they saw what looked like Shadow releasing the built up power; however Draaka was smarter than that. He rolled around Shadow expecting the hedgehog to punch forward with the dark power, but was shocked to see that his enemy was one step ahead of him.

Performing a short hop off the ground, Shadow twisted his body and quickly hit the man in the chest with his foot. The impact, most likely strengthened from the Anti-Ball, sent Draaka flying off stage. However Draaka was flying too fast to be able to react in time, still in Shock Draaka went past the blast line and a loud explosion returned him to the spawn point with one less life.

**"That...was...Incredible! Shadow used an advanced technique mostly seen performed by veterans and completely wiped out Draaka without wasting the power off the Anti-Smash Ball. What will he do now?"**

Shadow smirked as he saw Draaka spawn. The Smash Ball only just leaving the stage so that is can reappear later. Draaka saw this and launched a few projectiles at the Smash Ball; however it didn't break in time and left everyone's sight. Draaka landed facing the wrong way because of this and was put into a position he didn't really need right now.

"Perfect" Shadow said.

The next few moments were a blur to those watching. A series of punches and kicks sent Draaka moving backwards slowly towards the edge. Shadow was moving too fast to be seen by the naked eye. The technique, an advanced form of Chaos Control allowed Shadow to coat his arms and feet with a frightful power, moving as fast as his mind would allow him.

Several snaps later and Draaka was unable to move, he had fallen of the stage, to limp to try and recover. Upon returning to the stage, Draaka fell to the ground. Shadow still feeling the effects of the Anti-Smash ball waited, wanting to know what his opponent planed on doing.

To everyone's surprise the man stood up. However he quickly dropped to the ground and fainted.

**"GAME! It seems that Draaka is unable to further compete, therefore Shadow is our winner!"**

* * *

**If you're still sticking with this story after all this time than you guys are awesome!**


End file.
